The embodiments herein relate generally to devices that assist a user in storing a horizontal frame.
An example of a horizontal frame, shown in the description below is a bicycle frame. As is well known, a bicycle frame comprises a top tube mechanically coupled to a seat tube and a front tube. The seat tube is further mechanically coupled to a seat stay, a down tube and a chain stay. The down tube is further mechanically coupled to the front tube and the chain stay. The chain stay is further mechanically coupled to the seat stay.
Prior to the disclosed invention, bicycles were stored on the roof of a car, but could not be efficiently stored in the trunk of a vehicle because of the irregular shape of the bicycle. Embodiments of the present invention resolve this problem.